


HCs for the Annual Gym Challenge Campout

by YogSoThots



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Everyone Is Gay, Headcanon, How Do I Tag, Minor Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Nature, Scraps, Smoking, Summer Camp, Summer Vacation, allister and bea are cousins, glo and vic are siblings, kabu/drasna - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogSoThots/pseuds/YogSoThots
Summary: It's the off-season Challenge Circuit Campout--running since the second year of the competition, they take turns hosting in different areas. It's mainly the gym leaders, champion, and there's always a few favourite challengers that stick around and come to these sorts of things, everyone's plus-ones of course. Some HCs for a work I might end up doing later.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia, kabu/drasna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	HCs for the Annual Gym Challenge Campout

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I could get these out while I stew on whether or what sort of work I'd want to do with this concept--I have also had many gay and parrish and gay, parrish campouts and the cast of sw/sh is ripe for one

It's the off-season Challenge Circuit Campout--running since the second year of the competition, they take turns hosting in different areas. It's mainly the gym leaders, champion, and there's always a few favourite challengers that stick around, everyone's plus-ones. Rose and Oleana tend to skip out--they'd glamp if it came down to it but that's not what this lot is after.

It's a way to remember their Challenge days, but only so much. They're all too used to this life to really want to go back.

So what's everybody doing?

Milo--a country boy like Hop and Lee, he knows his way around a tent and fire. He's down to help anyone who's disabled get to the campsite, hills or flat both. It reminds him of Junior Pokemon Rangers in a way--he stayed in until he was thirteen and got too busy training seriously--and he's actually really good at the knots and emergency preparedness and technical aspects of camping that you can only get doing this as a passion for years. He uses basically the same kit he had in his youth--sized the hell up of course! Nobody knows how he makes his beans--it's a mystery and he won't tell anybody what the secret thing he uses is (it's pungent root, he dices it and cooks it up with butter and adds the whole thing to the beanpot, shhhhh).

Nessa--pushes hard for spots with pretty waterfalls and clear pools. She's got her own massive tackle box and a couple of teal Zebco rods n' reels like her own that she doesn't mind lending out to fish. The first beach campout was her idea and it went fantastic, ocean fishing under the stars with cold Karp Ale. Sonia normally doesn't care to go camping with Nessa but if they're doing the beach thing, she won't miss it. The Nessa sm'ore is chocolate grahams with nice golden-toasted marshmallow and a chocolate square with raspberry ganache; she brings a bag of them every year. She's also the one you can count on to remember the sunscreen and max repel! Absolutely deadly with water balloons and the person they trust to test out the diving areas before using them. Safety first!

Kabu--folks don't know what to think about Wilderness Kabu. He rolls up rocking safari zone khakis and all-terrain boots instead of swishies and trainers. He likes roughing it in the sandy and hot areas and one year, taught everybody how to make and dry billtong and showed them a safe place to watch some wild Haxorus (Raihan went positively batshit). You'd think he'd be the natural fire-tender, and sometimes he is--this year, he saved a couple of massive cigars to puff on while he chills in his pop-up chair watching the young ones kick the football around while he keeps the branches coming. Legit brings a fire extinguisher even to the beach. He's got a Kalosian lady friend they keep begging him to bring, but she's on the Elite Four and they don't get an off-season so they haven't met her yet. She's his "Ghost Type Wife" and they rip on him good-naturedly about it. Nobody dares prank him though, not after what he did to Raihan and Lee. 

Allister--SO EXCITED to be able to actually attend one of the gym leader events, most of them are grown-ups only but they try really hard to keep the days-till-dusk kid-friendly and save the spicy antics for when he's been tucked into Bea's tent for bedtime. He brings his crew with him and is the fucking best at scary stories. (He spends a lot of time reading creepypasta and has a knack for telling it different as his own, with the help of the Ghost Type Theatre Company.) They like to put him in charge of bringing a dish every year and he's gotten pretty creative with it, one year he introduced everybody to the Walking Taco (crush up doritos in a bag, add ground red meat and cheese and veg, boom, a taco you can take with you and not litter with) and Tepig Dogs, a thing Lee and Hop both still cook themselves to this day. Sometimes joins forces with Bede to prank on the bigger boys and Bea.

Bea--Also super excited she can bring Allister to this event in particular. She's down for an eight-mile-hike any day, maybe even steep uphill if she's not smarting too much from season's injuries. Brings a bottle of Bailey's for every night of the camp-out and thought to soak marshmallows in it before lighting them on fire. Definitely game to jump off bluffs and swing on ropes and rough-house with the Lorge Boys. Bounces back from the hangovers by taking a spin down the river in a tyre with a Korokade. Speaking of which, never forgets to bring a couple cases of Korokade because of said rough-housing--hondew squeeze, cheri frost, and pomeg sunrise. Definitely the person you want to go to if you've wonked up your ankle or fallen down, she's great at first aid.

Opal--comes from many, many years of big gay campouts with the theatre troupe and wouldn't miss bringing that energy to this gathering for anything short of a broke hip. Her and Milo have some quality catching-up time when the terrain gets rough, but Opal brings the bar so she's gotta be there. She makes sure to stop off in Hammerlocke before heading out to get a six-pack of special berry sodas for Allister too. She and Kabu spend most of the time around the fire cracking wise and swapping stories, normally they don't get to interact much, so it's nice. She loves being around the young'uns but sometimes you just want a couple fingers of Famous Unfezant and ice while you watch stars through campfire smoke. Always fun at the drinking games and cunning as shit too. Has a really fancy tent with a raised bed and everything, but at her age, you kinda have to when you're roughing it.

Bede--you wouldn't think he'd have any interest in this situation but you'd be wrong. Ever since he straightened himself out and admitted his real feelings for Hop (they literally had a battle bc Hop was right, Bede was processing Gay Drama and couldn't cope), he's still a bit weird, but he's still a good time at camp. He's hanging out watching the fire with the old folks, helping cook and learning EVERYTHING from the cooks. He knows all sorts of spicy-hot gossip and shares it with the elders. He and Opal and Kabu do bits from the shows together over the fire at night and Hop can't take his eyes off firelight Bede. He's different when he's performing. He's secretly responsible for many pranks on Piers and Raihan specifically, both of them having no idea who it really was and thinking it was the other.

I totally run Melony and Gordie as the indoors sort, but maybe they'll have time to pop in some year--Gordie would probably have fun if he went. Bea keeps nagging him to try it. Honestly this would be Bede if it weren't for Hop.

Piers--despire appearances, the Spikemuth kids both love camping. Piers is a shit cook so he started having Marnie handle that part--he does the tent-pitching and stuff-packing and worries about getting them there. Definitely not as into football and mud-fights and whatnot, but he brings his acoustic guitar and a couple of cases of Karp Ale and Spikemuth's special, Ziggy's Stout, a black beer with a chocolate whang to it. Works with Allister on his creepypastas for the evening fire. You kinda forget Piers is there sometimes, he wanders a bit and hikes on his own when he's had his fill of people-ing at the campsite. He's more fun the lower the sun gets--the songs get a little raunchier and get a couple Ziggys in him and he'll dance around the fire with the others. Will occasionally join forces with the other guys to prank.

Marnie--since Piers is hopeless at food, she learned to forage and cook on her Challenge. She prefers to do her cooking at the actual campsite with Kabu as sous and they make some amazing shit together depending on where they're staying. One year when a surprise cold front blew in, she did up a pot of sweet apple curry and it would bring a tear to your eye, delicious and piping hot. She's not just responsible for their food, though, she brings the stereo and playlists for the whole weekend. It's usually too dirty out to bring her portable turntable, but auxing her RoPhone into the stereo works anywhere. People are gonna remember this for years, the soundtrack has to be perfect too. Inserts trolling songs in the playlists though, but this has since backfired since Raihan, Lee, and Piers (!) made a routine to Crank Dat and the Monster Mash, her two best so far. 

Raihan--Lee often jokes that Raihan is an ATV unto himself and like, it's not wrong. He was made to be outside and is entirely unafraid of jumping bluffs, tyre swings, waterfalls, diving into any body of water deep enough to be safe. Will absolutely dunk you unless expressly forbidden (Allister can't swim very well and neither can Bede but Piers is totally fair game). He's usually the one footing the bill for the meats and charcoal unless it's his turn to cook, because nothing beats that peppery-smoky camp flavour. If it's hot out, he brings an actual smoker--painted orange with a trapinch face. When him and Lee were doing this as lads, the winner ate dinner the loser cooked--Rai had plenty of time to get good. He'd rather be out tromping around in the nature than watching it from the fireside, but when the sun goes down, it's all about the fireside drinking and laughing with everyone else.

Leon--Raihan does the food, Lee's got the three-room tent with bug-type netting and big-ass ice chest. He is allowed nowhere near the RoPhone on the way out there or back to make certain they get where they're going. He doesn't care, though, he's happy to be back in the field again. He's a good old country boy like Milo and of course Hop, so he's gonna be out there doing it all--football, rough-housing, throwing rocks in the river, all the good old dumb summer boy stuff. Talked Raihan and Hop into pranking Kabu one time, but regretted it immensely when he woke up hungover and zip-tied into his and Raihan's own tent after a rip-roaring time the night before. Ended up getting Hop to feel bad enough for him that he let them loose, only to hotstep it into the woods to find the outhouse. He has not lived this down. Still, it's actual time he gets to spend with his favourite people (specifically Hop, who has his own life now), so it's worth.

Gloria and Victor--both have their own lives post-challenge so they can't make it every year, but when they can, they try to have a rager. Victor's a fire-sitter and Gloria's a rough-houser, but they're both fun drunks at the end of the night. Vic tends to be a woods-wanderer whereas Glo prefers the beach camps with the rest of the girls. Not allowed to compete in events together anymore since the Unfair Advantage At The Bag Race Incident. They like staying up when everyone else has gone to bed with Hop, Bede, and Marnie for their own sort of private party, catching up and making it feel like the old days, only better. Keep Glo out of the Famous Unfezant unless you want her and Opal scheming together, ditto Victor and Kabu. The latter scheme sober which might actually be scarier.

Hop--misses being around his big family, and this is sort of like that, and even Lee gets to be here, so it's easily one of his favourite parts of the year. He's the one they get to bushwhack the trails into shape to get the gear in place--he's got Lee's strength but not his sense of direction. Literally caught a Snorlax because he was tired of trying to do the bedroll-on-the-ground thing. Shares a tent with Bede but they don't sleep together, Bede doesn't sleep great otherwise. Good at football and frisbee, enthusiastic about launching off the bluff right until he does it. Makes incredible Dry Burger Curry and brings it every time, but tends to forget the containers and Kabu ends up returning them later. Always down to prank but doesn't get blamed for it most of the time, which he absolutely abuses the shit out of.


End file.
